thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Companeros
Companeros is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio Companeros audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Red Plains Rider - Busy Philipps *Felton - Craig Cackowski *Cring the Cruel, Space Overlord - James Urbaniak *Cupid - James Urbaniak *HyperCow - Annie Savage *Mool Mutante - John DiMaggio *Shub Mutante - Craig Cackowski *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Mercury - Andy Daly *Sklor Mutante - Colin Hanks Musical Guests *Sean Watkins *Sara Watkins Detailed Summary The episode opens with Sparks Nevada confronting Cring the Cruel. Cring is distracted by Mercury, surprising Cring with his ability to talk. Sparks is able to shoot and defeat Cring, who begs Sparks to bury him on Fumfum-6 of the SK system. Cring asks Sparks to relay a message to his wife, but dies before he can complete the message. Sparks and Mercury leave the scene, and Mercury talks about past adventures, while Sparks would rather have silence instead of Mercury's prattling. Sparks wonders how long the radiation that's giving animals the power to talk is going to continue. Felton arrives, riding in on his horse, Cupid. He announces that one of his hypercattle was rustled, and Cupid describes the rustlers as mutants, specifically Los Banditos Mutantes. Meanwhile, Los Banditos Mutantes talk about the selling the hypercow they stole from Felton to start their large investment scheme. They plan on selling the hypercattle for partial ownership of a supercow, in short, Cow Flipping. They are about to re-brand the hypercow with a new brand, but they argue about the font. The hypercow also vocally objects to the rebranding, and calls for help from the Marshal. Sparks and Mercury arrive and save the hypercow, who they send home. Just as Sparks thinks he has things under control, Croach swoops in on his hoversaddle. Croach blasts off the Mutantes' sets of secondary arms, with which they were all secretly about to shoot Sparks and Mercury. Sparks places himself under onus to Croach for saving him, and asks Croach if he's still with The Red Plains Rider. The Red Plains Rider arrives, and it is clear that Croach and Red's relationship is still ongoing. While Croach, Red, and Sparks are talking awkwardly , Los Banditos Mutantes escape. Sparks then admits that he misses Croach more than he thought he would. He nearly admits that he considers Croach to be his best friend, but Mercury interrupts, threatened that he is not Sparks' best friend. Mercury then insists he is about to be unable to talk anymore in order to re-focus Sparks' attention on himself. No one believes him, while Croach insists the radiation is not dispersing. Mercury attempts to get Sparks to sing with him and admit he is Sparks' best friend, but Sparks waits for him to just stop talking. Red leaves, and Croach tells Sparks he does not enjoy the misdesignation "Blue One" that Red gave him.. After informing Sparks the Mercury is faking his inability to speak, Croach leaves as well. Sparks continues with a now blissfully silent Mercury. Notes *This is the first appearance of Felton. *In Station Break, Felton has a horse who is killed, but does not say the horse was Cupid by name. *Despite the fact that Mercury says the half-life of the radiation is thousands of years, it's the last time we hear animals talk. Perhaps another solution was found to get rid of the radiation, offscreen. *This is also the first appearance of Los Banditos Mutantes, though they'd been mentioned previously. *Sean Watkins and Sara Watkins sing the Sparks Nevada theme song in this episode. *Mercury introduces himself as "and I'm a horse... with rocket parts!" in the introduction. *Episode commentary by Acker and Blacker Continuity * This is the 43rd episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The prior episode is Beyond Belief - White Hunter, Drunk Heart * The next episode is Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer - Vive Le Reich? * The prior episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #35, Space-iversary, * The next episode is #47, The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! Production This episode was recorded at Largo on April 2, 2011. It was released on October 16, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:April 2011 segments Category:Alternate theme songs